The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of image processing. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of a user interface for implementing riffling in an electronic reading device, and is described with particular reference thereto. However, a more general application can be appreciated with regards to image classification, image content analysis, image archiving, image database management and searching, and so forth.
As electronic reading devices or e-readers become popular, much of the “feel” of a book is still desired. There are many different advantages a person may have to owning a paper or a hard back copy of a book. For example, a feeling of ownership, tangible feel, security of presence are just a few of the reasons why books in physical form have yet to ring in their death knell, and thus, make way for a pure electronic book age. Physical books are all around us, such as in stores, libraries and in our homes. Although, electronic books housed in electronic reading devices are quickly populating our surroundings. The benefits of such a trend are many and range from saving trees and chemicals necessary to print, glue and bind documents to benefits of easy transport, greater accessibility and an increase in manipulation capability.
As electronic devices fill our pockets and more storage devices fill their memories, we accessorize and make readily available all aspects of our world, including books, journals, magazines, articles, and documents including text and graphic images to name just a few. One of the barriers to adoption of e-readers is that they do not adequately provide as pleasurable and familiar a feel as an actual book. Therefore, a need is present to provide an intuitive sense of a real book and how it works to an owner of an electronic novel or document having multiple pages.